Known from the prior art is a system for varying the angle of attack of the blades of a propeller, based on the use of the hydraulic cylinder whereof the piston is mechanically connected to a drive wheel of the blade roots. The variation of the angle of attack of the blades is done by modifying the exit reach of the piston.
This widespread principle nevertheless has the drawback of requiring a significant hydraulic circuit, integrating, in addition to the cylinder, a pump, an oil reservoir, and significant tubing. This is costly in terms of mass and bulk, whereas the propeller integrating that system is already very bulky due to the presence of other equipment.
Furthermore, the presence of a hydraulic circuit creates a risk of oil leak capable of causing a fire within the turbine engine.